Demon/Doom
Physical Appearance Demons are relatively big, pink, bulky, muscular, vaguely humanoid monsters with sharp teeth, two horns on their big head, backwards knees and three claws on each foot. It chomps like a wild cat, and runs at about 16 kph (10 mph). Combat Characteristics Demons let out a loud growl, similar to a lion's roar, when they become aware of the player's presence. Demons do not have a ranged attack, thus they are not a threat at long range. However, they have a huge advantage over many of their counterparts: speed. They can outrun any character except the charging Lost Soul, the Cyberdemon, the Revenant, the Arch-Vile, and the player. Due to its speed, the demon closes distances very quickly, often running towards the player in a zig-zag pattern, making it harder to hit, and helping to corner the player. Under Nightmare! or with the fast monsters setting, the demon moves and attacks twice as fast, thus becoming the fastest monster in the game, and the second quickest to attack, after the cyberdemon. When killed, a demon emits a loud pig-like snort and spits up some teeth and blood, its forehead and stomach also burst open in two bloody gutting holes. Tactical Analysis , in Doom II.]]A very useful weapon against demons is arguably the chainsaw; the demon is unable to attack the player when being damaged with the chainsaw, and the chainsaw does not use up any ammunition. This strategy is especially effective if the player is able to lure the demon(s) into a tight corridor, as they will be able to cut them down without having to worry about being swarmed from all directions. However, the Shotgun is also effective since it can cause damage at longer ranges, and the Super Shotgun can kill a demon at close range with one blast. Another quick way of killing them without wasting ammo is to punch them to death when in Berserk mode (generally taking anywhere from one to three such punches). The Chaingun is also substantially effective if the player lacks a chainsaw, but the player has a hard time dealing with them using a shotgun. In monster infighting, healthy demons are able to make short work of former humans and Imps. Since Demons move faster than most other enemy types, they tend to be hit by projectiles from slower monsters located further away, and thus are generally the easiest monster to trick into attacking other enemies - however, the short range of their attacks make it difficult for a distracted Demon to provoke other monsters into counterattacking him. Demons actually appear to be considerably less intelligent (or more oblivious) than Imps, as they often run around for quite a long time aimlessly before attacking the player. Data Attributes = |-|Bits list = |-|Sprites & sounds = |-|Melee attack = Melee |-|Bite damage = #This table assumes that all calls to P_Random for damage, pain chance, and blood splats are consecutive. In real play, this is never the case: counterattacks and AI pathfinding must be handled, and of course the map may contain additional moving monsters and other randomized phenomena (such as flickering lights). Any resulting errors are probably toward the single-shot average, as they introduce noise into the correlation between the indices of "consecutive" calls. #Assumes that direct hits are possible, which does not occur in any stock map. Appearance statistics In the classic Doom, the Demon is first encountered on these maps: The IWADs contain the following numbers of demons: Category:Doom monsters